The Cat Returns Continues
by Nikki-Kitten1213
Summary: this is what happens with true love after Haru is saved, what is her true feels


"**The Cat Returns" Continues. . . **

**Written by: Nakita Lopp **

**After**_the incident with the cat king , flying or I shall say walking on hundreds of birds. Haru said her good byes, she yelled to fatso and walked off, she passed the area where she dove in front of a moving truck to save the cat prince, she looked at the scene and sighed, then continued walking she then walked past the area where she was chased by cats, she walked in her house and lazily slid her shoes off and her slippers on._

"_I'm home."_

"_Oh good Haru, dinner is almost ready."_

_Haru just slowly walked towards the stairs, she had enough for one day. She slowly walked up to her room with her mom following around the cornor of the stairs._

"_Haru . . . . "_

_Haru closed the door and slumped to her bed fallen slowly to sleep thinking of the only one that she has a crush on, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, after Haru's good byes. The next morning, Haru got up early, fixed breakfast and some tea for her and her mom. Her mom woke up late to find Haru dressed at the table reading the paper and already finished her breakfast, she went out with her friend Hiromi. _

_Before she left she told her mom about the tea and said, "Oh, by the way . . . That's my own special blend of tea. It's a bit different every time so I can't guarantee the flavor," then walked out the door._

_As the years past Haru went to college where she only knew a few students, she wrote letters to Baron as well as receiving one from him, she kept thinking of Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, drawing him on her papers, saying his name randomly and one night saying it out loud, "Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, I wish we could be together, your all I think about . . . . But that will never happen, I'm human and you're a fancy cat. . . ." when one day . . . . . _

_A new handsome young man moved into town, looked like he was from a rich family, he lived not too far from Haru, he went to the same school as Haru._

_One day Haru entered her class just making it before the bell rung, everyone (mainly the girls) were surrounding the desk about three seats away, she couldn't see who it was, so she just walked by and sat down._

"_So what are you doing here?" asked one._

"_Where were you transferred from?" asked another._

"_Your cute do you have a girlfriend?" asked another._

"_What's your name?"_

_The girls were all over him._

"_Ladies please one question at a time. I came from England, to see a friend I have been writing letters to her and thought I would see how she's doing, I'm hoping to ask her to be my girlfriend. And my name is Baron." he said laughing._

_Haru heard his voice and name and thought more, that voice sounded so much like her Baron could it be him, nah he's a cat not a human who was sitting behind her. When the teacher came in the students had there seat and started class. After that she didn't notice him just sat and day dreamed about what her darling Baron was doing._

_One nice beautiful day he was walking down the halls he noticed something, when Miss Haru walked by. _

"_Excuse me, but is that a hint of catnip I smell, and a handmade cattail I see in your bag?" he asked stopping in the hall._

_Haru never noticed him before and stood there in shock he had nicely combed orange brown hair that was a shaggy layered hair style down to his shoulders, and handsome golden brown eyes, Haru couldn't stop staring, then she realized what she was doing, "Oh . . . I'm sorry that was rude of me, yes those are the things you guessed, uhm . . . You must be the new kid here that everyone is talking about?"_

"_Yes, sorry I moved here from England, my name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, it's good to see you again Miss Haru your looking more fetching as the days go by."_

"_Baron is that you . . . . But, but how I mean you are a cat aren't you," she looked around, "since schools almost over lets talk somewhere more private."_

_They went to his house where to find Toto and Muta there._

_Baron's house was kinda like the Bureau, it was small with all kinds of fancy things, two nice red rose bushes on either side of the front door, the same kind of entrance of taking the shoes off at the front door, a living room as you enter, a kitchen in the back with a small wall separating it, to the left there is a set of stairs, that lead to an up stairs, who knows what's up there and on the right was a door leading to another small room._

"_Oh Muta, Toto you're here too I've missed you guys so much!"_

"_Yes, we've missed you too," said Toto sitting on a railing._

"_So Baron please explain, why are you human?"_

"_Well you see my Artisan created me even more through my creation of what I am now. You see when someone has something dear to there heart and wish on it, I can make it happen, and you my dear Haru made a wish." said Baron making his tea._

"_I did?"_

"_Yes, you did you wished that we could be together and well you see Miss Haru… I was able to become human, to suite you into happiness. Miss Haru . . . . I have something to say. . . . Since the time we spent in our little adventure, I too have grown to liking you too, so I have the power to change the two of us into humans or cats like myself, I can do this till your happy with what you want."_

"_Do you mean it Baron?!" _

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, Baron, I don't know what to say I love being human and all but maybe I can become a cat… I don't know." She said jumping him in excitement, with him catching her in his arms and her knocking his hat off._

"_Miss Haru, if you would like since your old enough to live on your own now, you can live with me and we can go back and fourth between the Bureau."_

"_You mean it? Me and you…living together?"_

"_Only if you want"_

"_Oh I would love too!"_

"_Then it's settled, I have made you happy."_

"_You sure have, this is what I wished for being with the cool guy or I should say cat and not worrying about my troubles."_

"_By the way Haru thanks for stopping by the crossroads, petting me and having tea at the table I sit at." Said Muta._

"_Oh it was nothing I just missed you all so much."_

"_Well Miss Haru uhm . . . This gift is for uhm . . . For you . . . It's a gift . . ." said Baron blushing._

"_A gift for what?" asked Haru._

"_It's a gift for wanting you to except him." said Toto_

"_For excepting you? Oh do you mean?" said Haru thinking then blushing._

"_Yes, for having him as you husband, you dumb, dumb." said Muta laughing._

"_Muta show some courtesy." said Toto flying over and hitting Muta in the back of the head with his claw._

"_Aw come here you chicken, I'll pluck every feather out of you!" yelled Muta getting up and chasing Toto across the room._

"_Will you ever get the difference right about me being a crow!?" yelled Toto and them two arguing in the background._

"_So Baron what is it?"_

"_Why don't you open it?" Said Baron blushing more._

"_Baron your so cute even as a human, when you blush." she said blushing and opening her gift._

"_And your so beautiful when you have gotten older with your pretty long brown hair and brown eyes." said Baron causing Haru to blush._

"_Oh, Baron it's so beautiful, but where would I where it to?" Asked Haru opening the Beautiful purple box with a red ribbon around it keeping it closed, to find a even more beautiful blue dress inside._

"_Why, to dinner with me, I know this fancy costume party at this very big place where all the rich people go."_

"_A fancy costume party? Ok, where's the bathroom? I'll go change."_

"_Upstairs, to your left, there's some other pieces there for you to wear."_

"_Thank you, Baron I'll only be a few minutes," she said heading upstairs._

"_And I too must be getting ready for tonight." said Baron heading to his side room where all his books are._

_Haru went upstairs to the bathroom that was on her left, there were two other rooms up there as well, in the bathroom she found a pair of brown ears, gloves, shoes, stockings, and a tail. She changed into her beautiful dress, place the tail and ears on, then took the red ribbon from the box of the dress and placed it into her hair which was the front pulled back into a ponytail._

_When she walked back down stairs Baron was standing facing the door, wearing a navy blue cloak and hat with a white feather, he turned wearing a white mask a black shirt and pants with white cuffs and black boots, handing her a red rose._

"_A remember these outfits!"_

"_Good, I hoped you did."_

"_It's what we were wearing at the cat kingdom, when I was being forced to marry the prince."_

"_Yes, and you looked so beautiful that day even though it was bad timing. Is that the ribbon from the box?"_

"_Yes, I thought it would look nice, since it's a pretty ribbon with a pretty dress."_

"_Yes, it looks charming. Well, shall we be off?"_

"_Yes, you two go out and have some fun tonight, I'll stay here and watch the fridgerator," said Muta laughing._

_So off they went in costume to the place where they'll have there second dance together. When they got there, everyone who was standing outside stopped and stared as they watched Haru and Baron walk out of his nice car and head inside._

_The outside of the building was huge and white with roses. The inside had a huge chandelier lighting up the hole room, a band playing nice slow music and people walking around all dressed up, with champagne and sitting at fancy tables with food. Baron took Haru's shawl and offered his hand to dance._

"_Oh Baron I'm not that good at dancing."_

"_Trust me, follow my foot steps and you'll be fine." _

_He slowly took her out on the floor and spun her around the floor. After a few moments everyone stopped and watched, while Baron and Haru stared into each others eyes. When they took a break they walked hand in hand to the balcony with a glass of champagne. Haru sat the glass on the railing edge as did Baron they both looked out into the night sky, dark navy blue with white sparkling stars filling the sky. _

"_It's so beautiful tonight." said Haru looking out in the sky._

"_And so are you Miss Haru." he said placing his hand on hers._

"_Please Baron you can call me just Haru." she said blushing._

"_Well I could call you My Darling, or My Sweetheart." he said turning her to face each other again into each others eyes. "I should do this right." he said kneeling on the ground, "Miss Haru I've only known you for a while but I've kept my watch on you, since the first day I met you I've felt something there for you, like we were meant to be, I do recall my artisan saying that I would find true love in a beautiful young woman when it comes to saving her troubles, it would bring me true happiness, so Miss Haru would you take my hand in marriage?" He said pulling out a small box and opening it showing a small silver diamond ring._

"_Yes, Baron I will."_

_Baron slid the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, then he stood back up and looked into her amber brown eyes placed his hand on her face and kissed for the very first time._

_After that they went back inside to dance some more then ate and danced some more. By the end of the night Haru was terrific at dancing. When it was time to go home, he took Miss Haru back to her home, told her mom everything except the she's fallen in love with a cat that helps peoples problems that can change into a human, who she met years ago, she told her what happened that night and her mom was so happy. When she got ready to go to bed she heard her cell ringing, it was an unknown number._

"_Hello, Haru speaking," she answered._

"_It's me my love, I just wanted to say good night and my life is so happy with you I'll stop by tomorrow to meet your mother so she will know who her daughter is marrying. Good night my dear."_

"_Good night, I love you Baron."_

"_I love you too." he said with happiness and hanging up the phone._

_Haru put her phone on her desk set her alarm, then headed off to bed. When her alarm went off, she got up quickly, and got ready for the day. She wore a blue skirt and white lacey top, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed down stairs to find a pair of shoes at the door. She walked over to the kitchen where she heard voices. As she entered she saw Baron cooking breakfast, and her mom sitting at the table._

"_Good morning sweetheart." said her mom._

"_Oh good morning my dear," said Baron._

"_Oh Haru where did you meet this charming young man, he wouldn't even let me help with breakfast."_

"_We met in high school a few years ago and after junior year i left, then came back, and I realized that I loved your daughter Haru."_

"_Oh how cute." said her mother as Haru took a seat after kissing Baron on the cheek good morning._

_After breakfast was made, Haru, Baron, and her mother talked mainly about what Baron does in his life. Then they started planning for the wedding. The colors were gonna be blues and purples with a hint of red. It would be 5 weeks after the arrangements and the honeymoon would be the life as a cat (but Haru's mom would never know that) Haru's dress would be lacey with a corset top style being white with blue embroidery and her bouquets would be purple and red flowers. Baron would be wearing a black tux with a purple vest and blue tie . . . . . . _

_When the wedding came Haru was so nervous but so happy her dreams really did come true, she was able to marry the coolest person in the world who will make her life happy. An hour later the time came for the vowels the special words that will link them together forever. I DO. Baron looked straight into her eyes and said it with a smile across his beautiful face, Haru said the same, Baron lifted the vale and when he was told kissed her lovely. Everyone applauded happily Haru and Baron's new and only mother was crying as the reception ending, the partied what they could and then off they went in his fancy car to his house. They grabbed what they needed and handed them to Toto and Muta. Then they transformed into cats, Haru was the prettiest brown kitty you would see, she wore the wedding dress, and he wore his tux when night fell, off they went to the Bureau. The sky was filled with the bright light of the full moon and stars. The Bureau looked so beautiful in Haru's eyes. They got to the door, Baron picked Haru up in his arms and carried her into her new home, kissing her lovingly. _

_Hours later there was a knock at the door. To there surprise it was Yuki and her husband, with three kittens._

"_Oh Haru congratulations, I can't believe it you married Baron, I knew something like this would happen look at you your so beautiful!" said Yuki running in and giving her a big hug._

"_Oh Yuki!! Look at you! You have a family their so cute." said Haru hugging her back._

"_Yes, the oldest here is 5 then its 3 and 2, there names are, Ichigo, Suki, and Haru." said the prince pointing them out. Ichigo was Orange with black, Suki was white and black, and Haru was brown with a black ear and white paws, she was so cute._

"_Haru? Why Haru?"_

"_Cause if it weren't for you me and the prince wouldn't be together that you."_

_Haru and the others talked for awhile then the others returned to their kingdom. _

_As the years past Haru and Baron ran between the two worlds, Haru and Baron had four kids, Sakura, Tori, and the twins Nikki, and Gregathy. The kids love going between worlds of the cat life and the human life, Baron still helps others in need, but will never leave his true loves face. . . . . . _

_**THE END**_


End file.
